Daughters
by Scarlett.Sugar.Fairy
Summary: Madre solo hay una, padre cualquiera ¿pero qué hay de esos buenos hombres que dan la vida por sus hijos? El primer hombre en el que las mujeres depositaron su confianza fue en su padre. Dedicada a esos buenos hombres, que portan con orgullo el título Papá


**Éste fic está escrito con la idea de participar en el Dance-Song Fic Contest.**

_**Título:**_Daughters.

_**Autor: **_**S**carlett**S**ugar**F**airy

_**Summary**_**: **Madre solo hay una, padre cualquiera ¿pero qué hay de esos buenos hombres que dan la vida por sus hijos? El primer hombre en el que las mujeres depositaron su confianza fue en su padre. Dedicada a esos buenos hombres, que portan con orgullo el título Papá**.**

_**Rating**_**: T.**

_**Pareja**_**: **Carlisle & Alice.

_**Numero de palabras:**_3169.

_**Canción:**_** Because You Loved Me – Celine Dion**

_**Disclaimer:**__Ni los nombres, ni las descripciones físicas me pertenecen. Forman parte del mundo de Crepúsculo, por lo tanto son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis ratos libres y con Edward en mis noches. Y las letras de la canción son de Celine Dion y su Hit Because You Loved Me, la pueden buscar y reproducirla en el capitulo._

_**N/A:**_

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Como sabran en muchos paises ayer se celebro el dia del padre. Este año es muy especial, por que por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo estoy celebrando, por lo tanto ese Fic, que solo será de maximo 3 Capitulos, comenzando con Carlisle/Alice. ¿Porqué? por que siempre que pienso en buen padre, él es el primero que se me viene a la mente. Esta dedicado a mi No-Padre-Femenino._

_**Papá-Limón** ¡Feliz día! =D_

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Daughters**

**Because You Loved Me**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Las teclas del piano de cola que se encontraba en la habitación continua al estudio del Dr. Cullen repicaban al ritmo de la melodía de claro de luna, en una noche tranquila del 20 Mayo. Día anterior a la fecha más difícil para el afamado Doctor.

Suspiro de nuevo.

Tenía emociones encontradas dentro de sí. Se sentía feliz al saberse cumplido de su deber como padre y nostálgico al tener que entregar su mayor tesoro a un tipo que apenas y alcanzaba la madurez mental para llamarse Hombre.

Se llevó el vaso de Whisky a los labios y dio un pequeño trago disfrutando del sabor ahumado y seco de éste –regalo de sus consuegros-. Si pensaron que un Whisky de 18 años era un representativo de la valía de su hija, la tenían clara. Pensó amargamente.

No es que Jasper fuera una mala compañía para su hija, de hecho no podía imaginarse a nadie mejor para el puesto de compañero eterno de su pequeña; Pero, simplemente la respuesta era tan clara. No había nadie mejor porque nadie haría lo suficiente para merecerla.

Desde sus hermosos ojos almendrados, herencia de su madre. Hasta su carácter vivaz y chispeante de la familia Cullen.

Para el Doctor Cullen con todos sus doctorados, masters, diplomados y reconocimientos no había orgullo mayor que ser llamado padre. De hecho, su mayor logro era haber logrado que su mariposita dijera primero Papá que Prada. Y solo Dios sabía lo que le había costado. Fijo sus azulados ojos en el portarretratos de su escritorio. En éste estaba inmortalizado uno de sus tantos días de excursión con su familia.

Una figura mediana, esbelta y femenina de cabello caramelo, rostro en forma de corazón y una sonrisa suave que contrastaba con la calidad de sus ojos almendras; pasaba sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de un par de jóvenes de 10 y 7 años. El primero con sus rizos oscuros y mirada traviesa, levantando sus dedos índice y corazón por detrás de la cabeza del segundo, de cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes de los abuelos Masen, mostrando en su sonrisa la ausencia de sus dos dientes superiores y abrazando por detrás con mucho cuidado a la pequeña de 4 años y cabello negro que sonreía abrazando el osito de peluche que le había regalado su hermano mayor en su primer cumpleaños.

Fue la primera excursión que hicieron sin tener que devolverse corriendo a casa para recostar a los niños en sus camas, o con Emmett a la sala de urgencias por indigestión de caramelos o regresar a buscar la almohada favorita de Edward.

El doctor Cullen regreso en el tiempo, y le parecía aun escuchar a los pequeños corriendo por los pasillos o regresar temprano a casa después de una extenuante guardia en el hospital del pueblo y ser recibido por una bracitos alrededor de sus caderas mientras sentía otro par de piececitos enrededarse en los suyos como niños koalas. Recuerda haber alzado en sus brazos a una pequeña Alice y arrastrar sus pies con Emmett y Edward respectivamente colgados de sus piernas hasta la cocina, donde su esposa sacaba del horno el pollo y la encimera mostraba las galletas recién hornadas y creación de los diablillos. Estar en su casa en compañía de sus hijos y su esposa, era el relajante muscular más potente que conocía. Reírse de los chistes de Emmett, escuchar a Edward tocando el piano o a su pequeña haciendo desfiles de moda improvisados con sus barbies en la sala de la casa, compensaban sus largas horas de insomnio y la irritación de esconderse del personal femenino de la sala de urgencias en sus escasos 20 minutos de descanso en el hospital.

Algunos de sus colegas no lo entendían. ¿Cómo se puede ser un gran médico y un intento de buen padre al mismo tiempo? Recordaba las palabras de su padre cuando era niño y le decía: **"Ningún éxito en la vida, puede compensar el fracaso en el hogar".**

El doctor Cullen, podía decir con orgullo que nunca llego tarde a ninguna gala en la que se presentó Edward, su hijo prodigio en el piano. Ni falto a ningún partido de Emmett, la estrella del Football americano de la escuela. Y siempre asistió a las fiestas de caridad que organizaba su hija para recoger fondos y llevarlos quienes más lo necesitaban. Él no podía darse toda la gloria, el 90% del éxito de sus hijos se debía al gran esfuerzo de su maravillosa esposa. Que siempre estuvo allí para apoyarlo, y se enamoró de él, aun cuando no tenía nada que ofrecerle más que amor y fidelidad para siempre.

Pero aunque fuera solo ese 10% aportado, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Por darle tres maravillosas personas a esta sociedad. Tal vez no hubiera plantado un árbol en su vida ni mucho menos escrito un libro. Pero el sentía que había hecho bastante en su vida como para sentirse merecedor de la gran familia que tenía.

Tres toques en la puerta del estudio le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Una cabeza pelinegra con un corte moderno se asomó por la puerta.

—Pasa cariño ¿No puedes dormir?— Alice entro corriendo y se tiró a sus brazos para sentarse en su regazo con una risita alegre, como cuando era pequeña.

—En realidad, no—Respondió con su voz de soprano. —Debe ser la emoción, seguro. Pero no puedo parar de dar vueltas en la cama. Y Edward no me ayuda, lleva todo el santo día encerrado en el cuarto del piano.

Termino haciendo un mohín con sus labios finos, que se le hizo a Carlisle de lo más adorable. Carlisle Cullen estaba perdido desde la primera vez que se encontró con los ojitos avellanas de esa bebe de 40 centímetros y una mata de pelo negro asomándose por el gorrito mal puesto del hospital. Ese día ella se hizo el centro de su universo y se dio cuenta que nunca podría negarle nada.

—Está nervioso. Yo también lo estaba el día que le pedí a tu madre que se casara conmigo y seguro _Jasper_ también lo estuvo en su momento— a Alice se le escapo una risita al ver el retintín de la voz de su padre cuando decía el nombre de su prometido.

—No es como si Bella fuera a decirle: NO. De hecho creo, que hasta ella se espera que le proponga matrimonio, Edward no es muy bueno para dar sorpresas. —Rio de nuevo, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de su padre. No había lugar en el mundo donde pudiera sentirse más segura. Ni siquiera con Jazz se sentía de esa manera. — Bella me dijo, que Edward le estaba tomando las medidas de su dedo anular mientras ella dormía la siesta. Tú hijo podrá ser muy prodigio pero discreción e inteligencia no son las primeras palabras que se me vienen a la mente para describirlo.

Carlisle rio suavemente, apretando los brazos alrededor de su pequeña Alice. Se quedaron en un largo pero cómodo silencio. Escuchando las teclas del piano pasar de una melodía a otra. Hasta que los parpados de Alice se vencieron y se cerraron como los capullos se retraen a la luz del crepúsculo.

El rubio disfruto de la sensación de tener a su hija entre sus brazos un rato más, antes de cargarla y llevarla a su cuarto. Sonrió, cuando sintió el Deja Vu. 20 años atrás había hecho lo mismo casi todas las noches. Mientras revisaba informes en su estudio, la pequeña Allie se dormía arrullada en su regazo. La puso con cuidado bajo las sabanas y le arropo con delicadeza. Se agacho depositando un beso en la frente de su hija y dio media vuelta para ir a su cuarto.

Su esposa ya se encontraba dormida y con mucha suavidad se cambió y se metió bajo las sabanas, se quedó dormido abrazando a su esposa y escuchando aún el piano a lo lejos. 

* * *

><p>—Aún estas a tiempo de cambiar de opinión, ya lo sabes. Tengo el auto en la parte de atrás de la iglesia, y las llaves están en el bombín.<p>

Allice rió sacudiendo sus rizos negros. Tal vez ella se lo tomara en broma, pero su padre iba muy en serio. Ella miró hacia delante y vio los tulipanes blancos y rojos enredados en los tules a la entrada de la iglesia. Las palabras salieron casi solas.

—No te preocupes, Papá. Nunca he estado tan segura en mi vida. — Carlisle suspiró. Alice le tomo el rostro con las manos y le dijo:

—Descuida, Carlisle. Siempre serás el hombre que más amado en mi vida. — Y le guiño un ojo con complicidad. Esme veía la escena divertida del comportamiento inmaduro y posesivo de su esposo.

La marcha nupcial empezó y el cortejo avanzó hasta el turno de la novia. Carlisle vio a su niña, las palabras hermosa y esplendida se quedaban cortas para describirla. Nunca la había visto tan feliz ni segura en su vida. A diferencia de él, que tenía hasta mareo.

Llegaron hasta el altar, donde un guapo joven rubio la esperaba con una sonrisa amorosa y la admiración chispeando en sus pupilas.

Este era el momento, se dijo Carlisle. Pronuncio las palabras que más le habían costado en su vida.

—Te entrego mi más grande tesoro. Cuídala. Ella se merece todo y más.

—Lo haré. — Le respondió él recibiendo la mano de su en -poco tiempo- esposa.

Carlisle dio la vuelta y se sentó al lado de su esposa, entrelazando sus manos.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti. — Le susurra ella en el oído. Él solo volteo y rozo sus labios levemente con los de ella.

"— _Yo Jasper, te tomo a ti Alice. Para amarte, cuidarte, serte fiel y respetarte hasta el fin de nuestros días._

—_Yo Alice, te tomo a ti Jasper. Para amarte, cuidarte, serte fiel y apoyarte hasta el fin de nuestros días._

_Lo que es unido por él señor que no lo separe el hombre. Siendo comisionado por el Estado de Washington, en uso de mis plenas facultades les declaro Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia."_

* * *

><p>—Ha llegado el momento más emotivo de la reunión. La Señora de Jasper Hale, pide que su padre se acerque a la pista y comparta con ella el tradicional baile padre e hija.<p>

Los sentimientos se mezclaban dentro de él, y estaba haciendo el esfuerzo más grande de su vida para no llorar como un bebé en la recepción de la boda.

Carlisle tomo la mano de su pequeña y la llevo al centro de la pista, mientras todos los invitados apoyaban con sus aplausos.

La melodía de Because You Loved Me de Celina Dion se escuchaba al fondo. Mientras ellos se balanceaban suavemente en la pista. Ella alzo su mirada cristalizada ofreciéndole a su padre una sonrisa amorosa, él la acerco más he hizo que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

For all those times you stood by me

**(****Por todas esas veces que estuviste para mí)**

For all the truth that you made me see

**(Por todas las verdades que me hiciste ver)**

For all the joy you brought to my life

**(Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida)**

For all the wrong that you made right

**(Por todos los errores que me hiciste corregir)**

For every dream you made come true

**(Por cada sueño que hiciste realidad)**

For all the love I found in you

**(Por todo el amor que encontré en ti)**

I'll be forever thankful baby

**(Siempre estaré agradecida cariño)**

You're the one who held me up

**(Tú eres el único que me brindo una mano)**

Never let me fall

**(Nunca me dejaste caer)**

You're the one who saw me through through it all

**(Tú eres el único que me dijo, lo pasaras, pasaras todo)**

Para Alice no había una canción más perfecta para dedicarle a su padre. Casi pensó que era hecha para ellos. Recordó, cada detalle de su niñez. Cuando se cayó del árbol del patio por seguir a Emmett y a Edward y se le lastimo una rodilla, su papá le puso una curita de Barney y le dio un besito en la rodilla, a las dos horas ya estaba corriendo otra vez. Ella solía decirles a sus amigas que su papá tenia poderes mágicos, porque sanaba a la gente. A medida que iba creciendo se dio cuenta que él no tenía poderes mágicos, pero siempre seria su héroe.

You were my strength when I was weak

**(Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil)**

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

**(Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar)**

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

**(Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver)**

You saw the best there was in me

**(Tú decías que lo mejor estaba en mí)**

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

**(Me ayudaste a avanzar cuando no podía llegar)**

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

**(Me diste fe, pues tú creías)**

I'm everything I am

**(En todo lo que yo era)**

Because you loved me

**(Porque tú me amaste)**

Flashes de la vida de su hija le llegaron a Carlisle, mientras seguían bailando. Se recordó consolándola cuando lloraba porque Emmett y Edward no jugaban con ella al té, o llevándola a la escuela cuando la dejaba el bus escolar por salir tarde; aun, cuando el acababa de llegar de una guardia de dos días. Acompañándola a comprar accesorios para sus Barbies, enseñándole a montar en bicicleta, entrando a escondidas a su cuarto en la madrugada para depositar dulces debajo de su almohada, vistiéndose de Santa cada Diciembre para darle sus regalos. Ayudándola a hacer portarretratos de conchitas para darle a Esme en su cumpleaños. Asistiendo a todas las reuniones de padres en la escuela, siendo el padre orgulloso que era de su hija.

You gave me wings and made me fly

**(Me diste alas y me hiciste volar)**

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

**(Tocaste mi mano y pude tocar el cielo)**

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

**(Perdí mi fe, y tú me la regresaste)**

You said no star was out of reach

**(Tú dijiste que no había estrella que no pudiera alcanzar)**

You stood by me and I stood tall

**(Estuviste por mí y ya estoy de pie)**

I had your love I had it all

**(Tengo tu amor y lo tengo todo)**

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

**(Estoy agradecida por cada día que me diste)**

Maybe I don't know that much

**(Quizás no sepa cuanto)**

But I know this much is true

**(Pero sé que en verdad es mucho)**

I was blessed because I was loved by you

**(He sido bendecida porque fui amada por ti)**

Acompañándola en el cotillón cuando insistió en hacer una fiesta de presentación social a sus dulces dieciséis. Recogiéndola bajo la llovizna del pueblo cuando tuvo su primer accidente automovilístico –aunque era una memoria que no quería recordar-. Las largas noches de trasnocho que pasaron Esme y él, despiertos cuando llego enferma de París en una excursión escolar.

You were my strength when I was weak

**(Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil)**

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

**(Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar)**

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

**(Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver)**

You saw the best there was in me

**(Tú decías que lo mejor estaba en mí)**

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

**(Me ayudaste a avanzar cuando no podía llegar)**

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

**(Me diste fe, pues tú creías)**

I'm everything I am

**(En todo lo que yo era)**

Because you loved me

**(Porque tú me amaste)**

Ella recordaba haber estado insegura, sobre sus capacidades para ingresar a una buena Universidad y hacer felices a sus padres o ir a Nueva York y hacer realidad su sueño de ser editora de la revista Vogue. Las largas noches despierta, tratando de elegir un camino para recorrer el resto de su vida. Al final, decidió darle gusto a su padre e ir a Harvard para convertirse en Doctora igual a él; además, seguro había muchas mentes más creativas que ella.

Sí.

Se convenció de que ese no era su camino. Y se vio, siendo igual de exitosa a su padre.

No contaba con que su padre la conocía demasiado. Él no quería que su hija fuera infeliz, y tenía fe en ella. Tal vez Alice, dudara de su creatividad. Pero él sabía que ella podía hacerlo. Sí eso le permitía seguir viendo ese brillo especial en los ojos de su hija, el mismo iría a tocar las puertas de la revista para que la recibieran. Aunque, no fue necesario. Después de una Licenciatura de Comunicación social en la Universidad de Darthmounth –donde ella logro la plaza con sus propios méritos-, la revista le dio la oportunidad de mostrar que tan grandiosa era.

Ella dudo de sí misma, pero su padre no se lo permitió. El confiaba en ella y siempre tendría los brazos abiertos para levantarla después de caer.

You were always there for me

**(Siempre estuviste ahí para mí)**

The tender wind that carried me

**(El tierno viento que me llevaba)**

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

**(Una luz en la oscuridad iluminando tu amor en mi vida)**

You've been my inspiration

**(Fuiste mi inspiración)**

Through the lies you were the truth

**(Contra las mentiras tú fuiste la verdad)**

My world is a better place because of you

**(Mi mundo es un mejor lugar gracias a ti)**

Estaban tan ensimismados en ellos, que no se dieron cuenta cuando Emmett se añadió a la pista con Libby, su pequeña de 6 años entre sus brazos. La subió a sus pies y bailo con ella con esa elegancia que era propio de los hombres Cullen. Así le siguió Edward con su madre Esme y al final los invitados se agregaron, compartiendo ese momento tan especial para la pareja central de la pista.

—Podrás ser la señora de Jasper Hale ahora. Pero siempre serás mi pequeña Allie.

Le susurro en la oreja y la alejo un poco para darle una de sus sonrisas consentidoras.

—Ya lo sé. Papá. Y es el título que más quiero en mi vida. Siempre seré tu pequeña.

You were my strength when I was weak

**(Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil)**

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

**(Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar)**

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

**(Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver)**

You saw the best there was in me

**(Tú decías que lo mejor estaba en mí)**

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

**(Me ayudaste a avanzar cuando no podía llegar)**

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

**(Me diste fe, pues tú creías)**

I'm everything I am

**(En todo lo que yo era)**

Because you loved me

**(Porque tú me amaste)**

**…**

**..**

**.**


End file.
